solo mio joven amo
by aylamorxx
Summary: este es un fanfic de sebastian y ciel espero que les guste 3 di lo mejor de mi...se lo dedico a mi querida prima karla que la adoro XD SebasxCiel


Era un dia fresco y nublado ya que comenzaba el invierno, todas las personas se preparaban para el tiempo de frio, mientras tanto retirado de la ciudad se encontraba la mansion del conde ciel phantomhive (osea mi amorsito ciel XD), quien se encontraba en su despacho desde temprano por todo el trabajo que tenia, aunque ni siquiera habia terminado por estar metido en sus pensamientos mientras veia por la ventana, llevaba dias que una pregunta rondaba por su cabeza "los demonios pueden amar?". Deciaba saber la respuesta pero no queria preguntarsela a su demonio-mayordomo sebastian (o si el sexy sebastian :3) ya que creeia que si le preguntaba este se reia de el por tal pregunta asi que decidio ir a preguntarle a undertaker tal vez el podria responder esa duda que tenia, realmente necesitaba saber la respuesta.

-bocchan- mencionaba a que mayordomo para llamar la atencion del joven conde, ya que llevaba cinco minutos tratando de llamar su atencion.

-que sucede- decia el joven conde saliendo de sus pensamientos

-se encuentra bien, esta enfermo, tendra fiebre- decia el mayordomo mientras se quitaba sus guantes para despues tocar la frente del conde, quien a tal accion se sonrojo.

-"rayos necesito calmarme se dara cuenta"- pensaba ciel para si mismo

\- no tiene fiebre parece que se encuentra bien- decia un poco relajado ya que se habia preocupado por su amo.

-te dije que no tenia nada- decia friamente.

\- claro claro pero usted es aun un niño y como tal es facil que se enferme y tambien recuerde que pude que le vuelva el asma- mencionaba sebastian con una risa burlona.

\- no soy un niño idiota...mejor callate y prepara el carruaje- decia ciel con enojo.

\- eh bocchan a donde quiere ir a estas horas?- decia el mayordomo sorprendido de que el joven decidiera salir hasta esas horas.

\- iremos con undertaker necesito hablar con el- decia tratando de sonar indiferente.

\- pero bocchan no puede esperar hasta mañana - decia sebastian tratando de convencer a su joven amo de que no fuera con undertaker, porque no le caia nada bien undertaker pues el sabia que undertaker andaba detras de su bocchan (bueno eso es lo que piensa el jajajaja XD)

\- sebastian es una orden, saldremos hoy- decia molesto por la sujerencia de su mayordomo.

-yes, my lord- decia mientras hacia una reverencia.

Sebastian preparo el carruaje y salieron a la ciudad, para ver a undertaker, no tardaron en llegar y cuando estubieron ahi entraron y vieron a undertaker sentado con una enorme sonrisa.

\- lo estaba esperando conde- decia undertaker sin dejar de sonreir.

\- si si lo que digas, puedo preguntarte algo- mencionaba el conde con indiferencia.

\- claro claro pero hablaremos enfrente de el?- decia mientras apuntaba hacia sebastian.

\- no claro que no, sebastian porfavor sal de aqui espera afuera- decia ciel sin voltiar a verlo.

\- esta seguro bocchan?- decia sebastian tratando de que su bocchan dejara que se quedara ya que le molestaba que ciel no le contara a que venia esta vez con undertaker como las otras veces.

\- ya te lo dije sebastian sal de aqui- decia molesto el joven conde

-si- decia secamente para despues voltearse y salir del lugar pero antes de salir pudo escuchar a undertaker decir -sabe lo que tiene que hacer joven conde- al escuchar eso se lleno de ira.

Pasaron unas horas y ciel no salia, eso lo estaba preocupando y ala vez le molestaba, cuando se decidio a tocar la puerta alguien lo abrazo por atras.

\- Hola sebas-chan!- decia grell quien lo abrazaba fuertemente.

\- sueltame, que haces aqui no estoy para tus juegos- decia molesto sebastian.

-uy por que la agresion, solo vine a entregarle unas cosas a undertaker- decia soltandose de sebastian.

\- pues temo decirte que en estos momentos no esta disponible esta con ciel- decia con ironia y enojo algo que noto grell.

-desde cuando llamas al mocoso ciel, tu siempre lo llamas Bocchan - decia grell para en la ultima palabra imitarlo (buena imitacion eh).

-...- sebastian solo se quedo callado pero estaba que reventaba del corraje.

\- no me digas que estas celoso- decia entre risas grell.

-"celoso yo? claro que no como estaria celoso de ese estupido de undertaker"- pensaba sebastian. -de que estas hablando-

\- no necesitas negarlo sebas-chan , no te preguntas que estaran haciendo esos dos, tal vez undertaker lo sujeta de las caderas mientras lo besa intensamente- decia grell en el oido de sebastian.

\- no digas tonterias- decia molesto sebastian al imaginarse esa escena.

\- piensado, porque te saco y te apuesto que ni sabes a que vinieron esta vez, porque si lo supieras no te verias molesto...tal vez el mocoso vino por un dulce- decia grell mientras abrazaba a sebastian por atras.

-suelta...- no pudo terminar de decir porque la puerta se abrio.

Al ver la puerta abierta entro sin importarle que todavia grell lo abrazaba por atras. Cuando entro pudo ver a su bocchan con las mejillas rojas, todo sudado y desareglado, no traia su saco y corbata puestos, y su respiracion estaba ajitada, no cabia duda grell tenia razon, fue lo que penso sebastian. Mientras el seguia en sus pensamientos ciel se quedo sorprendido al ver a sebastian junto a grell quien lo abrazaba todavia por atras, al verlos no pudo evitar molestarse.

-si no se apresura lo perdera- le susurro undertaker para que solo fuera audible para ciel.

-callate...sebastian vamonos- menciono con enojo-.

-si- dijo seriamente para despues recojer las cosas del conde y salir de ahi.

-conde espero repetir esto la projima vez hi hi- decia entre risas causando un gran enojo en sebastian.

-"hasta crees que abra projima vez, no permitire que el vuelva aqui"- pensaba el mayordomo.

Despues de eso ciel y sebastian se dirijieron a la mansion, cuando llegaron sebastian le abrio la puerta del carruaje y menciono. - bocchan en unos momentos de preparo el baño y le traigo su te-

-dejalo asi hoy lo hare yo, tu puedes irte a tu habitacion- decia secamente, al oir esto sebastian se sorprendio y al recordar aquella escena cuando estaban con undertaker hizo que se molestara mucho. Ya que creeia que esa era la razon de que ciel no quisiera que el lo bañara -pero joven amo es mi trabajo- decia tratando de ocultar el enojo.

-yo lo hare sebastian- mencionaba para despues entrar ala mansion.

Ciel se dirijio a su habitacion y entro al baño para bañarse el solo, fue dificil pero no queria ver a sebastian no despues de verlo junto a grell, con solo recordarlo hacia que ardiera de ira. Mientras tanto sebastian en su habitacion se encontraba imaginando la mejor manera de asesinar a undertaker, ya que tenia ganas de desaparecerlo. Pasaron varias horas y ciel dormia en su habitacion y sebastian estaba leyendo un libro, cuando escucho el grito de ciel, el grito era lo suficientemente fuerte para que sebastian lo escuchara pero no lo suficiente para que los demas sirvientes tambien lo escucharan. Sebastian se dirijio a la habitacion del conde para encontrarlo dando vueltas en su cama asustado, pues claro estaba teniendo una pesadilla, sebastian solo se dedico a dar un suspiro y despues quitarse los zapatos para acostarse al lado de su amo, cuando ciel sintio el calor de su mayordomo se acerco a el y se subio ensima de sebastian abrazandolo fuerte, pero despues de unos minutos reacciono y se alejo de sebastian, aun seguia molesto y no iba a caer facilmente.

-vete sebastian no te quiero ver- decia sin ver a su mayordomo.

-pero bocchan tuvo una pesadilla- decia seriamente.

-si pero prefiero tenerla a tenerte sercas- decia con enojo.

-"claro pues solo undertaker puede estar cercas de ti verdad, no ciel eso asi no es, tu me perteneces y ahora te lo demostrare"- pensaba sebastian para si, para despues jalarlo asia el y besarlo con furia. Ciel se quedo en shock abriendo los ojos como platos, cuando reacciono trato de separarse pero sebastian lo sostuvo mas fuerte, al principio ciel no respondia pero poco a poco empezo hacerlo con necesidad de mas, sebastian al notar esto sonrio entre el beso y empezo a pasar su mano por debajo del camison de ciel, para luego acariciar el muslo provocando que ciel gimiera, esto solo causo que sebastian lo besara con mas fuerza, despues fue bajando asia el cuello de su joven amo dejando marcas de su colmillos, ciel solo se dedicaba a dar pequeños gemidos, pero pocos minutos despues ciel reacciono y avento a sebastian fuera de su cama con una cara roja hasta las orejas...(que creeian que ya iban a el lemon pues no aun no jajajaja soy cruel XD)

-I-idiota...que haces...sal de mi habitacion- decia ajitado.

\- si bocchan- decia mientas salia de la habitacion decepcionado por no poder seguir y a la vez alegre por como ciel habia respondido a sus besos y caricias, pero aun no dejaba de pensar en ciel y undertaker juntos.

Al dia siguiente la mañana transcurio normal, sebastian entro a la habitacion de ciel, para darle su te y vestirlo mientras le decia la agenda que tenia, cuando terminaron ciel se dirijio a su despacho como siempre. Ya en la tarde sebastian fue a llevarle su te a ciel a su despacho pero cuando entro no lo encontro ahi asi que decidio buscarlo, lo busco por toda la mansion pero no lo encontro asi que se dirijio al jardin tal vez lo encontraria ahi y efectivamente ahi estaba el conde hablando con undertaker causando que sebastian ardiera de furia, no podia escuchar de lo que hablaban pero vio que undertaker le entrego una caja a ciel.

\- bueno joven conde me tengo que ir, pero recuerde que sebastian no quiere a grell y lo del abrazo fue por parte de grell, asi que no se enoje tanto- decia undertaker.

-si gracias nos vemos- decia ciel mientras veia como undertaker se alejaba.

Sebastian entro a la mansion antes de que ciel lo viera, ya estaba decidido que esta noche ciel seria solamente suyo y de nadie mas, cuando entro a la mansion busco a todos los sirvientes (mis amores tambien XD), y les dijo que ciel les habia dado el dia libre pero que se fueran desde este momento para que mañana en la noche regresaran, los chicos se alegraron y le pidieron a sebastian que le agradeciera a ciel por ellos (aunque el que los mando lejos fue sebastian y no ciel), cuando todos se fueron y solo quedaron el y ciel, se dirijio a la habitacion de su bocchan, cuando entro pudo ver a ciel sentado en su cama esparandolo para que lo bañara y cambiara.

-bocchan tengo que hablar con usted, despues de que hablemos lo bañare y cambiare- decia sin quitarle la mirada a ciel.

-esta bien que es lo que quieres- decia secamente ciel.

-a que fue el otro dia con undertaker- mencionaba seriamente sebastian

-a n-nada- decia nerviosamente ciel mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de color rosa.

-no mienta bocchan, que? fue a que undertaker lo complaciera, que no tiene a su fiel mayordomo para complacerlo en lo que quiera- decia para despues besarlo con posesion.

-sebas...tian- decia ajitado ciel.

-respondame bocchan- decia entre el beso.

-te lo dire...si me sueltas- decia para despues separarse de sebastian. - bien a lo que fui fue a...-

flashback

-bien joven conde la respuesta a su pregunta es si, los demonios pueden amar pero es rarro en un demonio, pero si quiere que sebastian se enamore de usted, seduscado jiji- decia entre risas undertaker

-no seas idiota como voy a seducirlo, el conde ciel phatomhive nunca caeria tan bajo para seducir a un estupido demonio...aparte no se como hacerlo- decia molesto y ala vez sonrojado ciel.

-conde conde aver digamos que sebastian es ese asiento, vaya poco a poco asercandose y diga etto sebas-chan vamos hacerlo, asi con una cara tierna mientras se muerde el labio- decia undertaker ansioso de ver a ciel en esta escena ya que sabia que el conde estaria nervioso aunq fuera un ensallo. Mientras tanto ciel queria quejarse pero no podia asi que hizo lo que undertaker de dijo, pero cuando se asercaba al asientosebas (jajaja esta abreviado segun XD) se tropezo.

-no no conde, tendremos que ensallar mucho, empieze desde el inicio jiji esto sera divertido- decia undertaker, durante horas estuvieron ensallando pues ciel se equivocaba siempre.

Fin del flashback.

\- es por esa razon que tardamos horas y estaba en esas fachas- decia ciel sin ver a sebastian.

-no le creo y que era esa caja que le dio undertaker- decia molesto sebastian.

-te digo la verdad, espera caja, nos viste, rayos espera- decia para luego bajarse de la cama y meterse abajo de esta para buscar la caja que tenia escondida, cuando salio coloco la caja en la cama y la abrio para despues colocarse lo que estaba dentro de la caja. -me trajo esto para que te pudiera segun seducir- decia ciel sonrojado porque sebastian no le quitaba la mirada de ensima, ya que parecia un gatito con esas orejas y la cola falsas.

-entonces lo que te dio undertaker eran esas orejas y la cola? que kawaii me dan ganas de comermelo todo bocchan- decia sebastian con una voz sensual (claro que sensual si es es tan sensual y sexy XD que suertudo ciel) causando que ciel se sonrojara.

-que idioteses dices- decia nervioso ciel.

-vamos bocchan digalo, vamos digame esa frase- decia sebastian que se referia a la frase ~sebas-chan vamos hacerlo~ la frase que ciel ensallo mucho.

\- I-idiota!- gritaba ciel aventandole una almohada que sebastian esquivo.

\- vamos digalo mi gatito travieso- decia susurrandole al oido.

-s-sebas-chan...vamos a ...hacerlo- decia un ciel sonrojado y nervioso.

-como diga mi gatito- decia para luego besarlo, al principio el beso fue tierno pero poco a poco se volvio mas apasionado, se separaron por falta de aire, ciel trataba de tomar aire asi que tenia su boca abierta algo que sebastian aprovecho para meter su lengua, sebastian exploraba toda la boca de ciel, el joven conde no sabia que hacer pero poco a poco fue llegando al ritmo de sebatian ambos causaban un apasionado baile entre sus lenguas, mientras tenian ese apasionado beso, sebastian le quitaba el saco y la camisa a ciel, para despues quitarse sus guantes y empezar a tocar la blanca y hermosa piel de su joven amo, dejo la boca de ciel y empezo a besar su cuello dandole pequeñas mordidas que provocaban que ciel gimiera, poco a poco fue bajando hasta llegar a el pecho de su joven amo, comento a morder sus tetillas causando gemidos de placer en ciel, dejo de morlerlas para despues lamberlas, ciel solo se sonrojaba, mientras sebastian seguia provando las tetillas de su joven amo, ciel se sintio incomodo con la ropa de sebastian asi que empezo a quitarle el saco, la camisa blanca del demonio dejando ver su cuerpo bien formado (obiamente sebastian tiene cuerpo de lavadero...sebastian dejame tocar tu cuerpo de lavadero!) ciel empezo a acariar el cuerpo de sebastian, algo que causo ternura en el demonio -"que kawaii es mi bocchan"- pensaba sebastian,sebastian fue recorriendo el el abdomen de su joven amo con su lengua, esa lengua que causaba que ciel se estremesiera, esa lengua calida y ala vez dulce con una pasion salvaje, eso era lo que pensaba el conde, amaba esa lengua esa lengua dentro de su boca y la misma que recorria todo su pequeno cuerpo, sebastian adoraba poder probar el cuerpo de su joven amo era un sabor dulce que lo volvia loco y que no permitiria que otro probara, despues de empezo a quitar los pantalones a ciel para dejarlo desnudo completamente delante de sus ojos, sebastian lo unico que pudo pensar fue que era lo mas hermoso que a visto en su demoniada vida, ciel fruncio la ceja pues se molesto cuando sebastian le quito el pantalon y el no se quito los suyos, sebastian noto esto y solo se dedico a reir para despues decir -que atrevido joven amo-, haciendo que este se enojara y quisiera golpiarlo, sebastian detuvo el golpe de ciel y tomo sus manos y las coloco en sus pantalones. -Vamos bocchan quitemelos usted- le susurro al oido a ciel causando que este se estremesiera, ciel empezo a quitarle el pantalon dejandolo compretamente desnudo, sebastian empezo a bajar mas y mas hasta llegar a la parte intima de su amo, empezo a masturbarla de ariba abajo, causando que ciel gimiera de placer -ahg ahh sebas..-, mientras se sujetaba a su cuello y lo besa,- "ah mi bocchan estan tierno"- pensaba sebastian, despues de ver la cara sonrojada de ciel, lo miro con lujiria y deceo asi que coloco de una manera comoda a ciel, y le metio un dedo, causando que ciel gritara -ah sebastian!- al oir eso sebastian se decidio por meter el otro ya que tenia que acostumbrar a ciel para cuando lo penetrara..-sebastian me...duele...- decia ciel ajitado.-lo siento bocchan pero es para que se acostumbre- decia para despues meterle el tercer dedo, cuando vio que ciel ya no grito saco los dedos y menciono-voy a entrar bocchan- decia ajitado y sin falta de respiracion..-hazlo ya idiota- decia excitado ciel. Sebastian lo penetro causando que ciel gritara pero este lo callo con un beso a pasionado, entre el beso ciel gemia de placer, -ah agh mi bocchan es tan hermoso- decia entre gemidos sebastian quien tenia un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. -a? I-idota...est- ah haa agh- decia ciel tratando de insultarlo pero no lo dejaron sus propios gemidos. Sebastian tomo a ciel de las caderas con cuidarlo para no lastimarlo y acercarlo un poco mas a el mientras que ciel rodiaba la cadera de sebastian con sus piernas para darse un beso tan apasionado causando otra vez ese baile apasionado entre sus lenguas...despues para sorpresa de ciel sebastian lo volvio a colocar en la cama boca abajo para despues susurrarle-bocchan diga mi nombre...vamos digalo p-porfavor- decia ajitado sebastian, -no no lo dire- decia un molesto y sonrojado ciel, segundos despues sebastian lo embiste causando que ciel gimiera -ah haa,ahh esp..- decia ciel, -v-vamos...d-digalo..porfavor- decia sebastian quien seguia embistiendo a ciel causando que este se estremesiera y apretara las sabanas, -seba...ah-...-vamos d-digalo-...-sebas...tian...sebastian...sebastian- decia un excitado ciel, -bo...cchan..-. ...sebastian se dejo correr dentro de ciel causando un placer en ciel, cuando llegaron al climax sebastian salio de ciel y se recosto despues ciel lo abrazo.

-sebastian tu amas a alguien- decia ciel porque aunque haiga sucedido eso entre ellos no significaba que sebastian amara a alguien.

-claro que si ciel hace mucho me di cuenta de eso me sorprendio mucho pues es rarro en un demonio- decia con una sonrisa sebastian,

-y-y aquien amas- decia nervioso el joven conde.

-a ti ciel, te amo bocchan- decia para despues darle un tierno beso a ciel.

-yo tambien te amo sebastian...sebastian?- decia ciel

-si bocchan?- decia para despues mirar a su amo.

-siempre estaras conmigo- decia abrazando fuertemente a sebastian.

-si siempre porque usted me pertenece y yo a usted no por el contrato si no por este amor- decia para despues corresponderle al abrazo de ciel.

-sebastian ya no quiero que seas mi mayordomo, desde ahora quiero que seas mi amante- decia tranquilamente.

-sere su amante siempre, pero dejeme seguir siendo su mayordomo para ser el unico que este a su lado- decia sebastian mientras acariciaba el cabello de ciel.

-si esta bien, pero ya no te quiero ver sercas de grell- decia el joven conde

-claro que no mi gatito celoso...pero yo no lo quiero ver con undertaker y ni con la joven elizabeth- decia seriamente sebastian.

-yo hare lo que quiera- decia con una voz sinica.

-"ese niño, pero aun asi lo amo, amo a este inutil humano"- pensaba sebastian.

-sebastian?

-si?

-ya no quiero que me llames tu bocchan?

-y entonces?

-solo llamame ciel

-si mi ciel, mi adorado ciel.

Al dia siguiente se la pasaron todo el dia juntos, su vida como amantes acababa de comensar.

FIN...

gomen gomen es mi segundo fanfic y aparte es mi primer fanfic lemon casi no me gusta el yaoi pero si fuera entre ellos dos lo amaria, ya se que esta horrible XD pero esque no se como escribir un lemon, aunque espero que si les gustara. pronto mas historias de otros animes..bye XD


End file.
